


Magical Cookies

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Magic, Member-Ai, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi knows he is not allowed to use magic at the workplace but he got around it by using it on them in their private time.





	Magical Cookies

Kato had been the first victim. Oblivious, he had accepted a delicious looking pink cookie with colorful sparkles from Tegoshi on their way to work. About half an hour later during the meeting, he had suddenly felt like he could hump Tegoshi out of the blue. He wondered what was wrong with him, he saw himself as a human being fairly in control of his hormones.  
   
On their next day off, Massu had had a similar experience. He had been in the mens room when Tegoshi had appeared next to him and not suspecting the cookie, Massu had wondered where all those lewd thoughts about Tegoshi suddenly came from. It had been like a light switch had been turned on. The younger had been leaning over the mirror looking totally innocent, but it was his specialty to look innocent and be nothing but, so that really hadn't been any indication.  
   
Last had been Koyama. Shortly before going home, it had already been dark and he had stepped outside together with Tegoshi because Shige and Massu still had been working, the younger had offered him the cookie with his sweetest smile. Shortly after eating it at home, Koyama hadn't been able wait to take a cold shower.  
   
All three had tried to shake it off as a temporary feeling, something that would occasionally occur and disappear again sometime, but it didn't. Instead, it had only increased.  
   
After four days of excessive daydreaming of fucking Tegoshi in every position possible and intense wet dreams, they had had about enough.  
   
" _Hey guys, I have a problem_ " Koyama had been the first to text the other two seperately to talk about his little situation.  
   
" _Not only you_ ," had come the reply from Shige after Koyama had explained everything.  
  
" _Same here_ " Massu had replied with something that could be interpreted as an upset emoji.  
  
After finding out that all of their desires were directed towards their youngest member, they had decided that this couldn't be a coincidence. Tegoshi knew he wasn't allowed to use magic at work, and he had gotten around it by having offered them the cookies in their private time.  
  
"THE COOKIES" Shige had typed agitatedly, and the other two had replied by a wave of emoji.  
  
They had opted for sweet revenge, setting up a plot together. The hotel they are staying at for the night before the tour final has each room with a large bed. They tell Tegoshi they want to discuss further details about the tour and it would be in Koyama's room, and he shows up oblivious with his casual jeans and a baseball cap.  
  
Shige is standing at the large offwhite curtain and closes it when Tegoshi enters. Tegoshi looks confused for a second but doesn't say anything, just places his bag on one of the chairs and waits for the others to arrive. However, he is a bit confused about Shige's outfit. He is dressed up, tight black elegant pants and a fancy vest, and Tegoshi wonders if a sudden photoshoot had been announced he doesn't know about yet.  
  
"We have been waiting for you," Shige says, turning around to face Tegoshi, and Tegoshi can't quite read his expression. Shige's hair is styled nicely and he smells good too when he steps a few steps towards Tegoshi, making a gesture toward the bedroom like a butler.  
  
Tegoshi makes a little surprised sound but slides the paper door open anyway, then gapes at the sight in front of him. On the bed are Massu and Koyama, on each side of it, also dressed fancily. They smile as he enters, and Shige closes the paperdoor behind them.  
  
"There is no meeting," Shige explains with a deep, sensual voice as he walks up to Tegoshi, sliding his arms around his waist loosely. Tegoshi relaxes into the touch immediately.  
  
Shige holds Tegoshi like he had done so many times in his fantasy after having eaten the cookie, and he takes in his scent and warmth, running his hands along Tegoshi's sides, taking off the baseball cap and revelling in the sigh he gets as a reaction, Tegoshi leaning back into the touch while Koyama sits on the edge of the bed with hooded eyes, taking Tegoshi by the hand and pulling him forward slowly, his gaze darker by the minute as Tegoshi stands in front of him, Koyama's face in the level of his crotch and Tegoshi's excitement is clearly visible by now in his pants.  
  
The bed shifts and Massu shows up behind Koyama with his presence, combing through Koyama's hair and leaning in to whisper something into Koyama's ear Tegoshi can't understand but he sees Koyama nodding and smirking. His hip twitches as Shige holds him in place while Koyama begins to undress him slowly, pulling the zipper down and having him step out of his pants. Nobody says a word, everything is silent gasps and rustling of garmets as the tension rises continously. Shige's lips graze Tegoshi's neck and he's melting under the touch, fully enjoying all the attention on him. It's then that Koyama takes him by the hand again and pulls him forward and Tegoshi expects to land in his lap but Koyama makes way and Tegoshi lands on the bed with a small sound, startled, turning his head around to look behind him.  
  
He wants to crawl up again to continue, but Massu and Shige are by his side in that very moment, distracting him with kisses, moving towards the headpost in the process. Unknowing of their plan, Tegoshi eagerly participates, equally enjoying making out with Shige and Massu in turn. They taste different and kiss differently and that is what makes it so interesting.  
  
Koyama is standing up to slide his own shirt over his head and the other three follow suit, leaving only Tegoshi fully dressed. He is about to take it off when Massu stops him, pushing him down and rocking against him in a way that has Tegoshi moan.  
  
Then all four of them are on the large comfy bed, limbs mingled in all kinds of ways, the most important thing is that they are close to each other.  
   
Tegoshi is on his back, wanting to reach out for Koyama, wanting to touch and seduce but then his hands are gently held down.  
   
"Yuuya," Shige says, "tonight will be a little different. You know why we are all here tonight. It was you who gave us enchanted cookies, did you not?"  
   
Tegoshi makes a face but then nods before Koyama continues: "We think that you shouldn't get away so easily," he smirks before sliding his finger down Tegoshi's shirt, "therefore we have decided to tie you up and see where it goes, I think that would be just fair, right?"  
   
Tegoshi doesn't protest when Massu shows up with some rope and gasps softly when his wrists are tied to the headboard. "Let us know if you cannot take it, but all in all we think you deserve a little punishment"  
   
Massu leans back to take in the sight, Tegoshi's cheeks already a bit flushed from being exposed and helpless like this but one can tell he wholeheartedly enjoys this. He's not uncomfortable at all and they feel relieved seeing him like that. Tegoshi looks at them with big expectant eyes and his lips form into a little pout when he realizes this is not going to be about them touching him to tease him but touching each other and making him WATCH.  
   
They get comfortable on the bed in a way he can easily see everything without having to tilt his head uncomfortably, making sure noone will accidentally brush along his skin. Shige slides up Tegoshi's shirt to reveal his nipples, making him feel more exposed, but that's about it. Then Koyama slides his hand into Shige's hair from behind along his neck and Shige purrs, tilting his head to meet with Koyama's lips. They take their time, the kiss gentle but the heat increasing with every minute while Massu is settling next to Koyama, sliding his hands along his defined arm muscles, up and down along the soft skin. From time to time, they can hear a little whimper from below but manage to ignore it.  
   
Then Koyama is overcome with a feeling of member-ai towards Massu and turns his head to kiss him instead. He wants to include Tegoshi already but part of him also does want to continue this.  
   
Shige takes off his own shirt, leaving Massu the last one to get undressed.  
   
They slide closer together, Shige pressing his chest against Koyama's back while leaning around him to nibble on Massu's lips while Tegoshi's noises rise in volume. Massu's lips are plush and soft and feel nice and they share a few more kisses before Shige returns to Koyama.  
   
"Okay, okay I get it," Tegoshi whimpers from below, "but please include me?"  
   
All three turn their heads and Massu chuckles.  
   
Shige slides his hands down Koyama's arms before shifting to lay next to Tegoshi while Massu and Koyama take their places on the other side.  
   
Shige is the first to make a move, licking along Tegoshi's neck languidly while the youngest closes his eyes and enjoys the attention fully without shame. Massu is behind Koyama, his hand sliding up and down Tegoshi's waving chest, two fingers finding a hardening nipple and twisting it in between them. Tegoshi's noises are getting louder as Shige nibbles and bites on Tegoshi's neck, travelling lower when he meets with Koyama's head in the level of a nipple. They look at each other in silence before leaning in to share a lewd kiss right in front of Tegoshi's eyes. It's different than before, much more heat in it with tongues visible. They hear a mumble about "hot" and "not fair" from Tegoshi's lips and then Massu is reaching forward to capture Tegoshi's lips in a kiss that has him silent for a moment. "Hey!" Shige protests. "I'm sorry, I can't see him suffer" is the apology that Massu mumbles against Tegoshi's lips towards Shige and Koyama before pulling back.  
   
"I think it's time to undress," Shige announces and they chuckle at his joke of using formal language before sliding out of their respective underwear. Out of the corner of his eye, Tegoshi sees Shige dissappearing shortly to get a little tube while Massu slides his hands around Koyama's waist and Koyama begins to roll his hips, now half on top of Tegoshi. Shige then joins in, grinding against Tegoshi from the right side. Tegoshi is the only one with still boxers and pants on and the friction of his jeans is sweet and cruel.  
   
"Please undress me, too" he begs with a soft irrisistible voice and Koyama and Shige look at each other and nod, Shige opening the zipper while Koyama pulls the fabric down, followed by the boxers.  
   
Koyama hovers over Tegoshi who looks at him with an unreadable expression. His lips look so kissable and tempting and Koyama can't resist him this time, leaning down to capture those lips in a long kiss in which makes Tegoshi moan. Meanwhile Massu and Shige shift closer to them, Shige's breath hot against Tegoshi's neck as his lips ghost over the shell of his ear and along the skin below while Massu is beginning to slowly grind into Koyama from behind.  
   
They're all gasping, sliding in varios directions, slick and hot and steamy and Tegoshi is squirming in an attempt to receive more friction, their bare flesh sliding all against the other having him needier by the minute.  
   
"Feels so good," Koyama presses into Tegoshi's neck, laying on his side now, feeling more of Massu's arousal sliding and pressing between his ass while he's dry humping Tegoshi at the same time. Shige let's out a frustrated growl and decides to shift a bit, the other three rocking in unison.  
   
"Massu," Koyama says as he rolls his hips again, both of Tegoshi's and his arousal rubbing against the other, "I think Shige-chan wants to be included more"  
   
"Shige-chan does indeed," Shige snorts angrily and Massu and Koyama chuckle. Tegoshi would chuckle too, but he's too aroused and hence just a noise comes out.  
   
Koyama leans forward to whisper into Shige's ear, then into Massu's. They can see a pout forming on Tegoshi's face before they rearrange their positions.  
   
Shige slides onto Tegoshi's chest with Koyama right behind him, embracing him from behind. Last up is Massu who takes his position behind Koyama with a firm grip on his hips.  
   
"Massu, move," Koyama says, and Massu nods and rocks forward. His arousal glides up Koyama's back who humms, his lips on Shige's neck with a soft suction to the sensitive skin. Shige moans softly, tilting his head back. Koyama is in the center with Tegoshi's cock just below his ass and he makes a show out of grinding against it, his own arousal rubbing into Shige's cleft who is slightly leaning forward to feel more of it. All four pant and gasp lewdly until Tegoshi whines, tugging on his binds.  
   
"Guys, please"  
   
Shige places a finger on his lips. "Soon," he promises with that dark voice of his and Tegoshi actually shuts up. He surrenders to his fate as all find a rhythm to rock against each other, slightly sweating.  
   
"We should.." Koyama let's out, "I mean.. fuck.. I'm close"  
   
It's Massu who shifts away first, letting Koyama and Shige untangle themselves from Tegoshi aswell.  
   
Tegoshi blinks nervously, looking questioningly at Koyama, but it's actually Massu who speaks.  
   
"We're gonna play a little game with you," he explains with that deep voice he only uses on these occassions, "we're gonna take turns in fucking you, but you'll be blindfolded. Bonus if you can guess who it is. Are you up for it?"  
   
Tegoshi grins. "Bring it on," he licks his lips. Shige is right next to him on the bed and Tegoshi lifts his head to have a satin blind fold cover his vision.  
  
Tegoshi has experimented with blindfolds before but usually on the giving end and not with more than one person included. He's excited since he loves new games and loves to try out things. Right now all he can hear are whispers above him and an occasional hand on his chest which he leans toward to, but nothing more than that. He's starting to get impatient when he finally feels a slick finger sliding up his inner thigh and he spreads his legs eagerly. He overhears a certain teasing name calling and doesn't bother. The others know that he's not bothered for real and they also know that he likes to explore his pleasure.  
  
He already starts to guess whose finger it is when another joins, and he's trying to guess who it is until he figures out it could also be each finger of a different person. If he could see, he would witness Shige and Massu sitting close, heat radiating from them which they enjoy for themselves, feeling close to the other in a way like this, with each one preparing Tegoshi properly while Koyama watches. Tegoshi feels the bed shifting and assumes they must changed positions, which they have. It's now entirely Shige fingering him and he whimpers, feeling so ready. It's not until he feels a flick of a tongue on his nipple that he actually verbalizes his need, begging for them to go on whoever it is.  
   
Again there is a moment of pausing and he prepares himself mentally. It's actually hard for the three others to keep silent and not make any noise that would give them away and not talk or anything but when the tip of a hard cock is finally pressing against his hole, Tegoshi can tell that someone is trying to surpress a noise with all their might.  
   
Koyama presses his lips together and Shige's eyes glare at him while Massu makes an amused "Shhh" with his finger on his lips, and Koyama nods. Tegoshi feels good like always, and it's hard for Koyama especially since he's a very vocal person.  
   
Tegoshi welcomes him wholly, trying to meet his hips where he can while Shige and Massu casually lean against each other, enjoying their hot skin against the other and the tension in the air and their closeness together while watching the erotic scenario in front of their eyes.  
   
All too soon for Tegoshi's liking, the stimuli is gone and he feels empty again. Koyama had to be reminded of taking turns by a loving slap on the shoulder from Shige and now it's Massu leaning over Tegoshi, his hands roaming in a way over Tegoshi's abdomen that he always used to do when they were together in Tegomass and with the way he's pressing inside and moving, it leaves Tegoshi little doubt.  
   
"Taka"  
   
"You got that one right," Massu murmurs as he rolls his hips to make his thrusts very slow but deep. Koyama watches with fascination how well they complement each other, and when he feels Shige's hands around his waist, sliding up to play with his nipples, he understands the beauty of understanding each other without words. He leans back towards Shige until Massu lets out a little growl to pull back with self control, motioning for Shige to continue.  
   
Shige nods as he settles between Tegoshi's legs while Koyama can't be bothered to leave his side. Feeling surrounded by love, Shige begins to push in slowly, having to hold back to not take Tegoshi hard and fast like he desperately wants to. Tegoshi's body is totally luring him in to do it, but the presence of the other two remind him not to.  
   
Tegoshi also rolls his hips towards him, the tension in the air getting even thicker with each turn and nobody having gotten off yet. Shige bites his lips as he pushes in deep, grabbing Tegoshi's legs to lay them on his shoulders as he allows himself a few thrusts. Tegoshi feels amazing, and Shige remembers the fantasies he had had about him when he had eaten the magical cookie.  
   
Then he feels a pair of warm lips on his shoulder blade and looks around to see Massu with his dark eyes focusing on how he pulls in and out and it makes Shige feel oddly exposed and slutty and he can't help but moan.  
  
"Shige," Tegoshi immediately chirps, "oh, it's you. Oh God, you feel so good"  
   
Now that Tegoshi took his guesses, there is no point in holding back noises anymore. The first to let out a whine is Koyama.  
   
"Would you like to keep the blindfold on?" he asks then and Tegoshi shakes his head. "I'd rather see you all," he says and Koyama reaches out to take it off gently.  
   
"Wow, oh fuck," is the first thing Tegoshi says when he opens his eyes, blinking a few times before he stares. In front of him, he sees Shige with his coital face and Massu behind him, the two of them engaging in a heavier thing than Shige's actual fucking of Tegoshi and Tegoshi does get a little jealous but he also supports them. However, the jealousy is given little time when Koyama is already next to him, warm lips on his and then both of their tongue's are out.  
   
"Hand me the lube," is all that Massu growls lowly towards Koyama and Koyama does without looking, blindly reaching for the tube without breaking his kiss with Tegoshi, their tongues swirling and Koyama's hand is on his own arousal then, stroking it slowly.  
  
Tegoshi wants to watch Shige and Massu but he's too distracted by Koyama's hot tongue in his mouth. Meanwhile, Shige's growls increase in quantity and he arches his back, making room for Massu. Shige pauses his thrusts as Massu prepares him and it results in a frustrated whine from their youngest who is still tied up.  
   
"I'm ready when you are," Massu buries his face in the crane of Shige's neck, two fingers thrusting in and out of him continously.  
   
"Taka," Shige gasps. "I'm ready."  
   
Tegoshi feels the force of them pushing forward and he groans as his hard cock is pressed against his stomach and Shige is stimulating it with every thrust.  
   
"I'm gonna come," Tegoshi moans and all eyes are on him as he does, spilling all over himself as Shige keeps going.  
   
Tegoshi's head reaches out for Koyama who is jerking himself properly now, being rather close himself. Koyama grunts as Tegoshi's hot tongue finds his own again and it's just the stimuli he needs to reach his own peak. The white liquid joins Tegoshi's own on his belly and Tegoshi feels wonderfully dirty.  
   
He whines because Shige's thrusts are becoming oversentizising and Shige understands, pausing and Massu gently pulls him back.  
   
"Don't go anywhere too far," Tegoshi humms. "We want to see you loose it here"  
   
Massu just growls as a reply and Koyama slides his hand around Shige's neck to kiss him, and with a soft push from Massu, Shige slumps down flatly onto Tegoshi's chest. Before he can complain about the mess that's sticking between them, Tegoshi and Koyama are kissing him in turns while Massu is still pounding into him.  
   
"With all the attention on you one could think this is about you, not me" Tegoshi chuckles and Shige pouts.  
   
Massu has grabbed Shige's hips to pound into him hard and deep and Shige moans, his head tilted to the side in the crane of Tegoshi as he comes, Massu grunting as Shige tightens around him.  
   
"We should complete this by having Taka also come on you," Koyama says from the side as he plays with Tegoshi's hair dreamily.  
   
Massu just makes a noise in response as Shige rolls off of Tegoshi, taking a moment to regain his breath but turning around to watch as Massu hovers over Tegoshi's chest. His face is stern and he looks concentrated, just like when he dances, and all three think it's the most erotic thing, even more than the actual act of his strong hand around his arousal as he continously twists his hand.  
  
"Fuck, that's hot," Shige whispers and Massu lets out a soft growl, continuing to jerk himself off until he joins the other three in completion, spilling on Tegoshi's stomach with a little noise.  
   
For a moment, there is silence before Koyama and Shige regain enough energy to untie Tegoshi who stretches like a cat after a good nap. Massu rolls in between them and is immediately pulled into an embrace by Shige while Koyama snuggles between them, close to Tegoshi. Tegoshi feels like in a cocoon of happiness mixed with a deep satisfaction, a mixture of feelings he only has when he is with those three. Koyama's warm breath is on his neck and Massu is nuzzling his nose against Shige while Tegoshi is playing with Massu's hair.  
  
Nobody says a thing and they let the experience sink until Massu speaks up.  
   
"The next time you decide to bake some cookies, let us know so we can plan this more around our days off"  
   
Tegoshi nods and they all agree before deciding on a much needed shower. All together, of course.  
  
 


End file.
